In the prior art, as a method for cleaning an image carrying body of an image forming apparatus, for example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2003-295555 discloses a technique in which a registration roller located in the upstream of the sheet conveyance direction relative to a photosensitive drum (an image carrying body) to be cleaned is stopped together with the photosensitive drum in a state that the photosensitive drum is in contact with a cleaning sheet and in which the photosensitive drum to be cleaned is then rotated so as to be cleaned using the cleaning sheet.